


L'attimo di un click

by rainbowdasharp



Series: WRITOBER2019 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post Repayment Fes, Writober 2019, izuleo, prompt: missing moments, set in Florence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: «Nah, andiamo a piedi!»«A piedi? Guarda che non è dietro l'angolo--»«Voglio vedere la città!»-------Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa al Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.





	L'attimo di un click

«Waaah!»

La sua voce è così, naturalmente chiassosa e piena della meraviglia dei bambini; riempie la stazione, quel piccolo e forzato spiraglio di modernità in una delle città più antiche del mondo.

Leo quasi volteggia, sul piastrellato bianco e rosso, mentre con gli occhi scorre un po' i binari, un po' i negozi: tutto viene catturato da quegli occhi di Peter Pan, che spogliano il mondo e lo lasciano nudo, finché non vi trovano una luce, per quanto piccola e insignificante. 

«Ti stanno guardando tutti...» sbuffa Izumi, mentre raccoglie il cappellino che gli è appena caduto dalla borsa. Lo pulisce con un colpo secco della mano, liberandolo dello sporco e glielo porge di nuovo. «Puoi almeno evitare di perdere cose in giro?»

«Sena, Sena! Chiudi gli occhi!»

«... Che cosa c'è, ora?»

Eppure, si ferma ad osservarlo. Leo solleva lo sguardo verso l'alto, si bea della poca luce che filtra dalle vetrate ed inspira a fondo. 

«Non riesci a sentire quanti passi si sono susseguiti, qui? Eppure è una costruzione recente! Stona così tanto col centro di Firenze! Eppure, pensa da quanto tempo sta qui, questa stazione! Quanto siamo piccoli, in confronto a questo posto!»

I suoi voli pindarici non hanno eguali e, Izumi lo sa, neanche possono essere fermati. È per questo che Izumi, senza interromperlo, prende la sua valigia prima che qualcuno possa portargliela via, dato che è così preso dalle sue osservazioni da averla lasciata qualche passo dietro di sé. 

«Va bene, però adesso andiamo prima che chiamino qualcuno per farti portare via» gli suggerisce e, in un gesto che spera risulti spontaneo, lo afferra per il polso. Non è più inverno, nessuno dei due indossa guanti e le loro pelli si toccano bruscamente, in un tocco quasi dimenticato nel tempo. Anche sul palco, dopotutto, c'è sempre un lembo di stoffa a dividere le loro carni... eppure Izumi non vuole pensare a quanto calda e viva sia la mano che impunemente si stringe alla sua, in un muto ma chiaro segnale che Leo ha capito. 

Affretta il passo, il compositore, si porta al suo fianco; torna sulla terra dei comuni mortali e rende quella stretta più solida ma tenera, una promessa silenziosa che galleggia tra loro. «Che gentiluomo, oggi. Mi porti persino la valigia».

«Prima che te la rubino, scemo d'un re».

Leo ride e ricorda a Izumi di cosa, esattamente, si sia innamorato di lui: quella risata è proprio il primo pensiero che vi associa – potente, spudorata, che non si vergogna di essere udita. 

«Ma non sono più un re» gli ricorda, come se ce ne fosse bisogno, come se già la strada affollata che si trovano davanti e le scritte in italiano non glielo ricordino: ma Leo è il re a cui ha fatto giuramento, Leo è il re di cui è stato scudo, spada e sostituto. 

Ma non può dirgli che non avrà mai un altro sovrano; quindi sbuffa, Izumi, e gli fa un cenno verso la fermata del tram.

«Nah, andiamo a piedi!»

«A piedi? Guarda che non è dietro l'angolo--»

«Voglio vedere la città!»

Incapace di negargli l'ennesima e poco logica richiesta, iniziano a camminare. Izumi imposta la mappa dello smartphone, ma è costretto ben presto a chiuderla: ogni vicolo, ogni strada è un modo nuovo per Leo di avventurarsi, esplorare, _assorbire _ciò che li circonda. Forse è per questo, pensa Izumi, che quel gioco del re ha funzionato così bene: Leo Tsukinaga rende tutto proprio. Domina tutto ciò che col solo sguardo può abbracciare e lo conquista con la sua sola presenza.

O forse, quello, è il suo caso... ? Vale solo per lui, quella resa totale?  
«Aaah!  _Scusa_ !» Izumi viene improvvisamente strappato dai suoi pensieri (romantici e stupidi, sì, ma inevitabili) perché Leo ha appena fermato una ragazza, parlando in un italiano stentato ma al tempo stesso sicuro – vorrebbe dirsi stupito, ma non lo è per niente. Lo vede porgerle il proprio telefono, indicare lui e Izumi e mimare il gesto del fotografare.

La ragazza ride e annuisce, fa' segno loro di avvicinarsi, mettersi in posa. 

Probabilmente però non si aspetta che Leo prenda il volto di Izumi e lo baci, lì, nel bel mezzo di una città straniera, sotto l'obiettivo e lo sguardo di una totale sconosciuta. 

Neppure Izumi se lo aspettava. E rimane lì, in balia di quello stupido, unico re che potrà mai servire, delle sue chiassose labbra e del click, veloce e spietato, del cellulare.

« _Grazie_ !» esclama Leo, mentre recupera il telefono, come se non avesse fatto niente di che.

Come se non fossero passati quasi due anni dall'ultima volta che si sono baciati.

E cammina, lungo le strade rossicce di tramonto, senza curarsi della reazione di Izumi. Si gira solo quando si rende conto di non essere seguito, con quel suo sorriso insopportabilmente sghembo, di chi è consapevole di aver combinato qualcosa di _grosso_ ma finge di non saperlo.

«Andiamo! Dobbiamo arrivare a casa tua, no?»

E Izumi considera, allora, di riprendere a camminare, e non solo: di accelerare il passo, perché non vuole rimanere indietro. Sente di poter finalmente provare a correre, una volta ancora, liberandosi della paura di cadere.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di rimettermi alla prova stavolta e, stranissimo, ho scelto Ensemble Stars. Questo mio Writober sarà super vario, mi sono già messa di buona lena a scrivere e spazierò per fandom diversi, ma in effetti questo rimane sempre il mio prediletto.  
Questa Izuleo è nata con un pensiero preciso: un attimo di tregua. Questo è effettivamente il "missing moment" che vorrei, per Leo e Izumi, prima che le loro vite riprendano frenetiche dopo il diploma. Ho approfittato delle mie recenti visite a Firenze per farmi un po' ispirare, per pensare a quanto occhi stranieri potrebbero trovarvi l'ispirazione per un po' di melenso romanticismo.


End file.
